disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Go Tomago
|alias = Dream Girl (by Richardson Mole) Speed Queen (by Karmi) Ga Ga (by Krei) |personality = Strong, intelligent, tomboyish, cynical, defiant, sporty, spunky, loyal, sarcastic, protective, laconic, sassy, caring, opinionated, compassionate, forgiving, frank, blunt, no-nonsense, stoic, tough |appearance = Slender, fair skin, pink lips, short black hair with violet streaks, lavender eye shadow, brown eyes |occupation = Industrial Design and Mechanical Engineering Student (formerly) Superheroine |alignment = Good |affiliations = Big Hero 6 San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (formerly) |goal = To bring Yokai to justice To protect San Fransokyo |home = San Fransokyo |friends = Hiro Hamada, Tadashi Hamada, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Baymax, Aunt Cass, Heathcliff, Alistair Krei, Mr. Frederickson, Mrs. Frederickson, Mochi, Karmi, Mini-Max, Professor Granville, Globby, Chief Cruz, Megan Cruz |enemies = Yokai, Yama, High Voltage, Baron Von Steamer, Globby (formerly), Momakase, Mad Jacks, Mr. Sparkles, Noodle Burger Boy, Obake, Trina, Supersonic Sue, Di Amara, Chief Cruz (formerly) |likes = Speed, punk rock, chewing gum, kale salad, rare steaks, kickboxing, ultimate frisbee, engineering, her friends, the streaks on her hair, roller blading, birdwatching, kittens, cuteness (sometimes), loneliness (sometimes) |dislikes = Fred's antics, Wasabi's paranoia, villainy, cowardliness, public appearances, Richardson Mole, sticker parties, game shows, broccoli, leprechauns |paraphernalia = Maglev discs Cycle Hover disc |fate = Goes on to protect the city with her friends |quote = "Welcome to the nerd lab." }} Go Go Tomago is a major character in Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. A stoic adrenaline junkie, Go Go is an industrial design and mechanical engineering student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and a member of Big Hero 6. Background Go Go is of Korean descent. She currently resides in the high-tech city of San Fransokyo, living in an apartment located in a relatively shady neighborhood. She presumably lived alone before becoming roommates with her longtime friend Honey Lemon. Go Go studies at San Fransokyo Tech, where she works to design new and innovative ways to achieve insane levels of speed on her prized bike. Alongside Honey, Go Go can often be found with her friends Hiro, Baymax, Wasabi, Fred, and Tadashi (prior to his death). Go Go got her nickname from Fred because of the former's love of speed. On her down time, Go Go regularly visits Muirahara Woods, where she likes to bird watch and sketch the local wildlife. To Go Go, this is her way of relaxing. Despite the closeness of her social circle, Go Go initially kept this a secret from her friends. When they eventually found out, she refused to invite them, choosing to keep it as her "alone thing". Official Description :Aptly named Go Go Tomago knows what it takes to be fast. She's tough, athletic, and loyal to the bone, but not much of a conversationalist. Popping bubble gum and delivering well-placed sarcasm are totally her speed. The daredevil adrenaline junkie is at her best on wheels, and when Go Go joins forces with Big Hero 6, she rolls like never before, using maglev discs as wheels, shields, and throwing weapons. Development Harkening to her Korean roots, character designer Shiyoon Kim designed Go Go with a Korean body shape in mind. Go Go's design was based on the tough Noona (meaning "big/older sister") stereotype in Korean culture, combining it with San Franciscan bike messenger culture. He also intentionally made Go Go's design different from the typical Disney female proportion, giving her more of a Korean "radish ankle" body-type, which refers to the shape of the calf, which is short and resembles a Daikon radish in shape. Go Go had tattoos at some point during development as Kim had seen on the internet that many female San Franciscan bike messengers had them, but he had to drop them, presumably to fit a more 'child-friendly' image. According to a press release, Hall wanted a woman of few words for the group, and Go Go is a laconic Clint Eastwood type and industrial-engineering student who's pretty tough from the get-go. "The rest of the team are pretty hapless initially," he says. "She's the only one who can take care of herself." She has also developed a bike with magnetic-levitation technology, which Hiro incorporates into her super suit. "She can roll around on these mag-lev discs and they can detach on a whim and become blades she can throw." Personality Compared to her teammates, Go Go is tough and extreme, making up for her lack of conversation with bluntness, sarcasm, and occasionally brutality. A straightforward athlete, Go Go lives for the speed and thrill and is willing to take up any challenge. She is also calm and collected, compared to the more perky Honey Lemon. Thanks to her athleticism, Go Go is resourceful and adaptive with and without the use of powers. Unlike most of the team when it came to facing Yokai, Go Go was able to hold on her own long and providing enough support for her teammates to launch counterattacks. However, because of her fierce attitude, Go Go is not the most approachable person to be around nor is she willing to accept limits, and at most she can be highly opinionated. Even those closest to her can have a hard time to help her to open up. Due to her dedication, she has little patience for people who move at a leisurely or frivolous pace, Wasabi and Fred being notable examples. Despite her stinginess, frank, and cynical ways, Go Go is a strong-willed woman who would do anything to protect her friends. When in the face of danger or if her friends are in trouble, Go Go can become very serious and puts their lives over any obstacle that comes in her way. She is able to take control of a situation even when the odds are against her, making her a natural leader when needed be. She demonstrates this when escaping from an imminent threat from Yokai with her friends, being the only one to drag Hiro back to Wasabi's car for safety and later recklessly but skillfully driving the car while utilizing San Fransokyo's street systems to find shortcuts and maneuvers in order to avoid the microbots. While she is defiant to authority, Go Go is committed to what she believes in and is determined to get the job done, which she passes on to her teammates when their hopes are down. Along with her loyalty, Go Go has a strong code of honor and uncompromising values, as she is the first to stand up to Hiro when his desire for vengeance nearly makes him kill Yokai instead of apprehending him. However, what lies behind Go Go's rough shell is perhaps the largest amount of compassion she can dispose of necessary for the group. After Hiro witnesses Tadashi's wish to help others and tries to apologize to the group for his actions, Go Go immediately hugs him to comfort him from the misfortunes he has been through. By the end of the film, Go Go embraces her role as a super-heroine with her friends, learning how to work together to save others and lending determination to battles. Despite her tough status, Go Go will rarely let loose and gush over things, such as in "Something Fluffy" when she temporarily baby talks with a Mayoi, calling it her "fuzzy wuzzy". Physical appearance Go Go is 5'4" tall and voluptuous. She has fair skin, pink lips, large hips, short, somewhat scruffy black hair with violet streaks, and brown eyes with lavender eye shadow. In terms of attire, she is most notably found wearing a dark gray leather jacket over a white short-sleeved shirt, fashionably ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches, underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, black trainers with blue on them, and bare-knuckle gloves. In the TV series, the sweatband on her left wrist is obsolete, and her leggings are not ripped. In her superhero form, she wears a black-and-yellow suit of armor with yellow maglev discs on her wrists and boots, a matching helmet, and black underclothing with a hint of red linings. Go Go's super-suit received a few alterations in the TV series. The armor on her upper arms are obsolete, and the armor on her hands have been replaced with black bare-knuckle gloves. Powers and Abilities Go Go's battle suit is based on her science experiment seen during her introduction at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Through the use of mechanical engineering, Go Go strove to create a bike with intense, almost unimaginable speed. This was incorporated in her super-suit, which heavily consisted of the same electromagnetic wheels used for her state-of-the-art bike. However, not only do the discs act as wheels and a mode of transportation they also act as dangerous weapons, capable of causing quite a lot of damage once flung to a specific target. Once the target is hit (if at all) the discs magnetically return to the suit, enabling instant reuse. While her abilities do not appear to be as powerful as her teammates, her intimacy with speed enables her to perform a combination of hits and attacks that give her an advantage in both ranged and close combat. With the suit, Go Go is given impressive speed, velocity, and agility. Using all of the discs and moving at once at high velocity, Go Go can cause the discs to become incredibly cutting, heated, and powerful, enabling her to tear through hard objects but only at a proper momentum. She also gains the ability to create powerful impacts against enemies when at high speeds. In "Fan Friction," Go Go discovered she can skate vertically up walls, inspired by Karmi's fan fiction. This move is achieved when Go Go gets down on all four discs and picks up enough speed. Appearances ''Big Hero 6 Go Go is first introduced at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where she is in the process of creating a specialized bike that runs on electromagnetically-suspended wheels (which allows the wheels to run without restriction), to satisfy her intense need for speed. She soon meets an impressed Hiro, younger brother of her friend, Tadashi, whom she explains her ambitions too. When Tadashi convinces Hiro to join the institution, the latter works to earn acceptance by Robert Callaghan. Go Go and the others assist Hiro in creating the Microbots. When it is time for Hiro to present them at the school's annual expo, Go Go joins the others to give support and is the first to notice Hiro's nervousness. Nevertheless, she faithfully sticks by his side, alongside the others, and the presentation is a rousing success. That same night, however, Tadashi dies in an explosion set off at the school. During the mourning period, Go Go attends the funeral and comforts the Hamada family. Sometime later, the remaining team makes attempts to comfort Hiro by offering some company, but due to falling into depression as a result of Tadashi's sudden death, Hiro denies their calls. Later that night, Go Go and the others are contacted by Baymax. On the way to the café, they spot Hiro wandering around, with Baymax and follow him to the docks, where they're attacked by a malicious masked man by the name of Yokai. Yokai is the man responsible for the fire that killed Tadashi, using the incident to cover the theft of Hiro's Microbots. Hiro tries to stay and battle alongside Baymax, but Go Go grabs him and rushes him to Wasabi's van. The group then makes their escape, and a chase through the streets ensues. A careful and lawful Wasabi, however, drives with caution, making it easy for Yokai to attack. Frustrated, Go Go takes the wheel and drives recklessly through the city herself, successfully evading Yokai's various attacks. Though they believed they managed to lose him, Go Go's driving leads them into the ocean. Believing them to be dead, Yokai takes his leave. The team survives the plunge and are taken to Fred's mansion, which Go Go initially doesn't believe is his actual home. While recovering, Hiro decides to upgrade himself and his friends into a team of high-tech superheroes; believing they'll need to work together to defeat Yokai. Go Go is the first to vocally agree, believing bringing down Yokai would honor Tadashi. Go Go's battle-suit is accompanied by electromagnetic discs, granting her tremendous speed and velocity. Though it takes some getting used to, Go Go, like the rest of the members, eventually masters her suit's abilities. The group sets off to an abandoned island, where Baymax has tracked Yokai's whereabouts. Once they arrive, they stumble across an abandoned, sealed off facility, which was once used by tech-guru, Alistair Krei, to build and showcase his latest invention: a teleportation portal. After a disastrous incident resulting in the supposed death of the test pilot, Abigail, the facility was shut down. This leads the team to believe Krei is the one responsible for the theft of Hiro's Microbots, and that he's trying to rebuild his portal. Just then, Yokai arrives and attacks. Go Go proves to be a challenge for the masked villain, and the two engage in personal combat. Go Go tries to use her discs to unmask Yokai, but he evades her attacks and eventually defeats the team. Yokai is eventually unmasked by Hiro, however, and is revealed to be Professor Callaghan. Betrayed, Hiro corrupts Baymax's programming and orders the latter to destroy Callaghan. Go Go is the first to intervene, fending off a mindless Baymax to save Callaghan's life. In the midst of the chaos, Callaghan retrieves his mask and escapes. Fortunately, Honey is able to restore Baymax's original programming. Hiro scolds the team, but Go Go calls him out for his murderous actions as the team never intended to kill Callaghan. Hiro lashes out in response, angrily telling the team that he never should have let them help him, causing Go Go to recoil. Hiro leaves the scene with Baymax, abandoning Go Go and the others on the island. They are later rescued by Fred's butler and returned to San Fransokyo. They reunite with Hiro, who apologizes for his behavior. Go Go comforts him with a hug, and promises that they will catch Callaghan. Honey then shows Hiro a recording they found back on the island, which reveals Abigail was actually Callaghan's daughter, and his motives are driven by revenge on Alistair Krei. With this new knowledge, the team sets out to Krei's latest showcase where Callaghan attacks and reveals his plot to destroy both Krei and everything he holds dear to his heart. The team arrives in the nick of time, and a battle ensues. Annoyed by their interference, Callaghan makes another attempt of disposing of the young heroes; imprisoning Go Go in a metallic bubble made of Microbots, slowly enclosing the space in hopes of crushing her to death. With the rest of the team set to suffer similar fates, they call out to Hiro for help. Hiro, remembering the wise words of Tadashi, advises the group to use their brains to "look for a new angle" and figure a way out. Go Go comes up with the idea of using her intense speed to free herself, which she does, successfully. Under Hiro's guidance, Go Go and the others aim for the Microbots, using their abilities to break them apart, and send them into the sucking portal, thus, disarming Callaghan's source of power. Once they managed this, Callaghan is apprehended, and the machine is taken down, but on the verge of exploding. The team, along with Krei and Callaghan, begin to retreat, but Baymax senses life within the portal (Abigail), and he and Hiro set out to rescue the civilian. Later, Hiro returns with Abigail but sadly reveals that Baymax had sacrificed his life to get them out of the unstable portal. The team leaves the scene while Callaghan is arrested and sent to prison for his crimes. Afterwards they are praised for their heroic efforts, though their identities remain a mystery to the public. Even so, they continue to spend time together, forming close bonds with Hiro. At the school, after discovering Baymax's programming chip survived the destruction, Hiro is able to recreate the lovable robot, thus reforming the team of Big Hero 6. Big Hero 6: The Series Go Go returns in the animated series with Jamie Chung reprising her role. Of all her friends, Go Go was the most dismissive of Fred's proposal to reform Big Hero 6 in "Baymax Returns", feeling their only purpose was to apprehend Callaghan. Despite Go Go's firm stance, she reluctantly suits up to protect San Fransokyo from a robot invasion led by Yama. The aftermath of the battle softens Go Go to the idea of being a superhero, and from there, she and her friends vow to protect the city as Big Hero 6. As a hero, Go Go is an especially fierce member of the team and is often seen expressing annoyance with a particular situation. She is, nevertheless, extremely loyal and tolerate especially with Fred's antics. She has even been roped into joining Fred on some of his escapades, despite her better judgment; as was the case in "Issue 188" and "Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle". In "Big Roommates 2", she feels reluctant to invite Honey to live with her in her apartment but agrees out of sympathy. Though the two fail to get along—mainly because of Go Go's attitude towards Honey's optimism—Go Go comes to appreciate Honey's positivity and the impact it can have on the team. Other appearances In ''Ralph Breaks the Internet, Go Go can briefly be seen running passed First Order Stormtroopers as they interrogate Vanellope von Schweetz in Oh My Disney. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts III Go Go appears in the third installment of the ''Kingdom Hearts series residing in her homeworld "San Fransokyo". When San Fransokyo comes under fire by the Heartless, Go Go and the rest of Big Hero 6 run into Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy during the battle on the San Fransokyo Bridge, and the parties decide to team up to turn back the invasion of the Heartless. Go Go is first seen being sent flying, nearly hitting Sora, Donald, and Goofy, before Hiro and Baymax arrive to see if she's okay. After Baymax runs a medical check on her and finds that she only suffered a concussion, Go Go is still out of action for the time being while Baymax aids Sora, Donald, and Goofy with dealing with the Heartless on the bridge. Back at Hiro's place, Go Go and the rest of Big Hero 6 are disgusted by the headline in an online news article regarding what happened on the bridge, which casts doubt that the team can defend San Fransokyo and encourages the citizens to evacuate while they still have the chance. After Hiro formally introduces Big Hero 6 to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Sora explains about the Heartless and their origins to the team. When Honey realizes they have no way to actually combat them, Go Go voices her concern that they are just giving up, with Baymax calculating their odds to be very slim to none. Hiro decides to put Sora through a simulation to help the team combat against the Heartless. This inspires Go Go to have her discs defy gravity to climb up buildings to evade and attack. After getting a good name for their team, they are soon called to action again when the Heartless launch another attack on the city, where they soon have to contend with the original Baymax that Hiro had to leave behind when he rescued Abigail Callaghan from Alistair Krei's Silent Sparrow portal when they fought her father as Yokai, who has now been corrupted by the Heartless and is attacking the city alongside the Heartless. With the support of Sora, Donald, and Goofy Go Go and the rest of Big Hero 6 are able to defeat the corrupted Baymax and restore him to normal. During the game's credits, Go Go and the rest of the team continue to defend San Fransokyo with both of the Baymax by their side and strike a pose to the cheering crowd. Disney Parks Disneyland Paris Go Go made her Disney theme park debut as an atmosphere character in 2015, donning her battle armor. She and the other members of Big Hero 6 made exclusive meet-and-greet appearances in Disneyland, for a private event. She reappeared in 2017 during Guest Star Day, alongside Hiro and Honey Lemon. During the Disney FanDaze event in 2018, Go Go appeared alongside Honey Lemon for meet-and-greets, and later during the final parade. Shanghai Disneyland In Tomorrowland, Baymax and Hiro host the Baymax Super Exercise Expo. One of the workout moves that are taught is called "Go Go Tomago's Leg Skate". While performing it, animation of Go Go appears on the background screen. Gallery Trivia *In the original comic series, Go Go Tomago's real name is Leiko Tanaka. In the film, Go Go is just a nickname given to her by Fred. According to her voice actress, Jamie Chung, Go Go's real name would be either Ethel . **As evidenced by her real name in the comics, she was originally Japanese in the comics, but in the movie, she is Korean. *She is 5'4" (162 cm) in height. *The 2013 Rotoscopers video and early development stages of the plot had depicted Go Go as a very cynical character akin to her mainstream counterpart in the comics: she was insanely jealous of Honey Lemon because she thought her fashions were due to boys and attention-seeking and did not approve of Hiro ordering her what to do when they formed Big Hero 6, because she always wanted to be number 1. In the finished film, she is indeed cynical, but her cynicism is tempered with a kind and humble heart, and she is depicted as a loyal friend to Honey Lemon and the rest of the team. *It is revealed in the series that Go Go lives in a red-bricked three floored apartment building, located in a sketchy neighborhood. *She is frequently shown chewing gum, but, in a dangerous situation, she will spit the gum out. This was shown during the car chase with Yokai where tired of Wasabi's by-the-book driving, took the wheel to help the team evade Yokai. Then, when she and the team were confronting Yokai at Krei Tech and she was trapped in a sphere of Microbots, she spits her gum and put it on the side of her hood as she spun her way out of the sphere. *In the film, Go Go is seen wearing a white tank top once and a red one twice. *Go Go took a cue from The Rocketeer by placing gum on a vehicle for good luck. *Tomago is a corrupted version of the word "Tamago", which is Japanese for "Egg". *During an interview, Jamie Chung once noted she believes Go Go has a secret crush on Fred. *During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Go Go was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. References External links * * * de:GoGo Tomago es:Go Go Tomago fi:GoGo Tomago fr:Go Go Tomago it:GoGo Tomago nl:Go Go Tomago pt-br:Go Go Tomago ro:GoGo Tomago ru:Го Го Томаго Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Disney characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Scientists Category:Mechanics Category:Characters in video games Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Inventors Category:Artists Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph cameos Category:Acquired characters